


非汝之过

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, it's not a bad ending when you think about ST3, post-TWOK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TWOK后，Kirk对死亡的看法。</p><p>可以当做pre-slash看也可以当做斜线向看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	非汝之过

 

这不是你的错，他们的都这么跟你说。

 

有的人说的时候看着你的眼睛；有的人语气尽是怜悯与痛苦；有的人坚定的低语，捏了捏你的肩膀；有的人不明白你为何依旧坚持；有的人临走前给你留了一瓶麦酒；有的人在官方程序后对你略施安慰。

 

但你知道，这就是你的错。

 

你调出第一次五年任务时期的档案，你搜索那些上交的文书和存档的舰长日志，你又找到自己的私人日志。你永远都不会忘记那天的星历，那天的对手，那天经受的折磨和那天证明的忠诚。十五年前真的恍如隔世，但此刻却宛若昨日。你听着自己的声音，那么年轻，那么坚定，那么……自傲，宣判着不该宣判的结果，放那些罪犯走。你很想问当时的自己，你到底以为你自己是谁，有权力——有能力决定他人的命运。

 

你又责备自己怎能忘记。

 

你质问自己为什么会忘记返回，忘记Khan的品行，忘记这错误，忘记……死亡。

 

你见过死亡。当然，这么多年下来你见证又经历了多少生离死别。你清楚你们所做的会让你付出什么代价，而死亡只是风险的其中一项。它就像是你在旧金山家中的那幅画，挂在墙上，你有的时候会注意到它，但更多的时候你已经习惯于它的存在，不再那么仔细的观赏它。

 

你忘记了死亡，因为你总是活下来的那个。这么多年，这么多次任务，这么多次受伤，但你总是活下来的那个——你们总是活下来的，无论失去了多少船员。而当……当……Khan就这样让你记住了，你不会永远这么幸运。死亡的威胁无处不在，而你这才意识到，不，你其实还没有准备好。

 

都是一样的，就算是有两百年的寿命。全都是一样的。

 

你的胸口一直隐隐作痛，现在这痛苦蔓延到了你的手心并变得愈发空洞。你有点头晕。你真的很想放手，让哀痛的沉重慢慢压垮自己，但你知道你不能。向死而生，你的好友——你灵魂中最高尚的一半——给了你们所有人这个机会，而你知道，你绝对不会如此辜负他。尤其是在这一切之后。

 

是的，这并不好受，但你不能再继续逃避了。Spock已经不在了。严重的辐射夺取了他的生命。你一遍遍的告诉自己这个，逼着自己去接受这个事实，因为你永远都不会是活在幻象中的人。已经发生的事情无法改变，你只能承认它，铭记它，然后做得更好，因为你还有机会掌控你的未来。你会好好的活下去，就像你仍旧年轻一样。

 

你必须要振作起来，而你会的。这块伤疤或许永远不会愈合，永远成为你的一部分，塑造着你，但你不会死去。不是现在。五分钟后，你会联络剩下的人——Sulu，Uhura，Scotty，Chekov——你会邀请他们来你的家里，纪念你们共同的挚友，致以最后的敬意。接着，你会给Sarek和Amanda写一封信，因为他们有权力知道一切。包括你的错误（‘该死的Jim——’‘不，这就是我的错，无论你们怎么说，这就是。我犯了太多错而这次付出代价的却是Spock。’）。

 

你会振作起来，你会继续走下去，带着你对Spock沉重的思念直到最后。你毫无怨言，你珍惜所有的回忆，而这就已经足够了。

 

_只要我们还记得他，他就从未真正死去。_

 

是的，老骨头，是的。

 

THE END


End file.
